fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese a Go-Go
Cheese A Go-Go is the 53rd episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. It first aired May 4, 2007, and served as the first chapter of the Cartoon Network Invaded programming stunt. Plot Frankie is running errands at the post office, mailing packages and sees Cheese at the door trying to get out chanting "gotta go" over and over. She offers to give Cheese a ride in the Foster's bus, to help bring him to where he needs "to go", but Cheese instead runs straight past the Foster's bus and across the road, miraculously without getting hit by any incoming cars. Frankie manages to wrestle Cheese back into the bus, where she drives them both to pick up Mac and Bloo from the movies (Bloo was disrupted in the middle of watching a movie about brain-sucking aliens) and then Coco and Eduardo from the dentist's. As Frankie drives the gang to pick up Madame Foster and Wilt (who are settling a case in court against Jackie Khones about a sandwich), Bloo discovers that Cheese looks disturbingly similar to a picture of an alien in the "World Weekly Magazine" he's reading - is Cheese is an alien?! He tries to warn Mac (who has just been given a black-eye from Cheese), but Mac doesn't believe him. So when Bloo is left in the bus to babysit the still-frantic Cheese and a loopy Eduardo (who had twice the usual amount of anesthesia needed to remove a bad tooth), he uses his chance to go on a rampage to lure the "aliens" down, using Cheese as a "hostage". By the time Frankie and gang return to the bus, Bloo, Cheese and Eduardo have gone missing. Splitting up to find them, Wilt finds Eduardo running naked and trying to kiss people (they think he's trying to suck out their brains), and Frankie finds Bloo and Cheese up in an observatory, where Bloo is still trying to make futile contact with the "aliens". Frankie finally manages to catch and return Cheese to his owner Louise, who too, has no idea why Cheese keeps saying he's "gotta go". Just as everything seems to be settled, Frankie gets another call from Madame Foster; she, Mac (who didn't do anything), and the imaginary friends have been arrested for Jackie Khones and Coco refusing to pay the cop a sandwich, the panic that Eduardo caused (Wilt got arrested for this too though he didn't do anything bad) , Madame Foster and Mac in contempt of court (Madame Foster kept "out bursting" {Mac was trying to restrain her therefore, he innocent}) and, in Bloo's case, for infiltrating the observatory, and Frankie needs to go bail them out. Meanwhile, at the afore-mentioned observatory, the scientists receive signals from a white glowing object outside the station that seems to be chanting, "Cheese... Cheese..." Cheese himself pops up out of nowhere and begins shouting again, happily this time: "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" It all ends with a white ball of light descending from the top-left part of the screen. Cultural References *Bloo's tabloid newspaper says "Werewolves in London" on it. This is a reference to Warren Zevon's song, "Werewolves of London". The newspaper's name, the World Weekly News, is a play off the Weekly World News, a weekly newspaper that had outrageous fictional stories. It ceased publication in 2007. The werewolf also resembles Wilt when he turned into a werewolf in Mac's movie, in One False Movie and would later replay in a flashback in the Halloween episode Nightmare on Wilson Way. *One of the scientists strongly resembles the fictional character Napoleon Dynamite. *The title parodies one of Mystery Science Theatre 3000's really bad movies, Monster A Go-Go. *The observatory seen the this episode is similar the observatory seen in another one of creator Craig McCracken's shows, The Powerpuff Girls. Category:Episodes